Giant Rat
ネズミ |ja_romaji = Kyodai Nezumi |image = GiantRat-SDGR-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Earth |type = Beast |type2 = Effect |atk = 1400 |def = 1450 |level = 4 |number = 97017120 |effect = Trigger |vilore = Khi lá này bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu và đưa vào Mộ bài: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt 1 quái thú THỔ có 1500 ATK trở xuống từ Bộ bài của bạn, trong Thế Công. |lore = When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in Attack Position. |fr_lore = Quand cette carte est détruite en combat et envoyée au cimetière, vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 Monstre EARTH ayant une ATK de 1500 points ou moins en Position d'Attaque fece visible de votre Deck. |de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Ergebnis eines Kampfes auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, kannst du 1 ERDE Monster mit einem ATK von 1500 oder weniger als Spezialbeschwörung offen in Angriffsposition beschwören. Mische dein Deck anschließend. |it_lore = Quando questa carta viene distrutta in battaglia e mandata al Cimitero: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro TERRA con ATK di 1500 o inferiore dal tuo Deck, scoperto in Posizione di Attacco. |pt_lore = Quando esta carta é destruída em batalha e enviada ao Cemitério, você pode Special Summon 1 monstro EARTH com 1500 ou menos de ATK do seu Deck virado para cima na Posição de Ataque. |es_lore = Cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla y mandada al Cementerio: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo de TIERRA con 1500 ATK o menos en Posición de Ataque boca arriba. |ja_lore = このカードが戦闘によって墓地へ送られた時、デッキから攻撃力１５００以下の地属性モンスター１体を自分のフィールド上に表側攻撃表示で特殊召喚する事ができる。その後デッキをシャッフルする。 |zh_lore = 當此卡在戰鬥中遭受破壞被送入墓地時，可從牌組特殊召喚1只攻擊力1500以下的地屬性怪獸，以表側攻擊表示。 |ko_lore = 이 카드가 전투에 의해서 묘지로 보내졌을 때, 덱에서 공격력 1500 이하의 땅 속성 몬스터 1장을 자신의 필드 위에 앞면 공격 표시로 특수 소환할 수 있다. 그 후 덱을 셔플 한다. |edslore = When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you may select 1 EARTH monster with an ATK of 1500 or less from your Deck and Special Summon it to the field (no Tribute is required for monsters of Level 5 or more). The Deck is then shuffled. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |fr_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-FR067 - C) Spell Ruler (MDM-F079 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR020 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-FR003 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Symphonie Xyz (YS12-FR017 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR232 - ScR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE045 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE067 - C) Spell Ruler (SRL-G079 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE020 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-DE003 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-DE017 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE232 - ScR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT045 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT067 - C) Spell Ruler (SDM-I079 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT020 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-IT003 - C) Starter Deck: Sinfonia Xyz (YS12-IT017 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT232 - ScR) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT020 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP045 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP067 - C) Spell Ruler (SDH-S079 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP020 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-SP003 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: Sinfonía Xyz (YS12-SP017 - C) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP232 - ScR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP045 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-063 - R) Pharaoh's Servant (PS-28 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP009 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-JP003 - C) World Ranking Promos: Series 2 (PC2-002 - C/NPR) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-09 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-020 - C) スターターデッキ２０１２ (ST12-JP017 - C) |ae_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-079 - R) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR045 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-K079 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR020 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-KR003 - C) Tournament Pack 4 (TP4-KR011 - C) 스타터 덱 2012 (ST12-KR017 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Common) Beasts in Fight (Common) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Wonderous Sorcery (Common) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Common) Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 16 |anime_gx = 017, 024, 031, 112 |anime_zx = 085 |support1 = EARTH |summon1 = Special Summons from your Deck |action1 = Activates from your Graveyard |archetype1 = Attribute Summoner |database_id = 4915 }}